


Dilly-Dally-Shilly-Shally

by thecookiemomma



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of the movie, everyone goes to the rebuilt bar to celebrate.  Cloud dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dilly-Dally-Shilly-Shally

**Author's Note:**

> I just re-watched Advent Children, and this is what came from it. Enjoy.

Cloud was dreaming again. He'd come over to Seventh Heaven to spend time with the gang. Barrett was muttering something about hiding the valuables right where Yuffie could hear him, Tifa and Cid were laughing about it, and Nanaki was arguing with Cait Sith about some protocol issue. In other words, things were pretty normal. Vincent had made his goodbyes and slunk off to spend his time in the forest, helping things by cleaning up.

 

After several hours of drinking, partying and making general nuisances of themselves, Cloud had had enough. With the fact that his 'church' home was now a sacred shrine to the Lifestream – well, even more of one than Aeris ever intended – he decided to sleep at the bar. When he fell asleep, he was immediately drawn into a dream.

 

“Hello, Cloud.” He knew the voices now. They'd become old friends. When he was fighting for the Fate of the Planet, he had been so confused and so scared. Which, of course, fueled his anger. Now, though, the voices were a relief and a comfort.

 

“Zack. Thanks for the help today. You guys really made a difference. It was nice to see all those kids able to walk around again with out the Stigma.” Cloud replied quietly. This was a new experiment. He was on brand new ground.

 

“It wasn't a big deal.” Zack seemed as tentative as Cloud felt. “We did what we could for the Planet.”

 

“We did.” Aeris' voice joined the conversation. “But we didn't bring you here to talk to you about today.”

 

“You didn't?” Cloud's brows lifted, showing an intrigued expression, though he couldn't see their faces. They might see his, after all. He wasn't sure how this all worked. Not that it really mattered.

 

“No, silly.” Aeris' voice was still light and happy. Much as he remembered it. Part of him wanted to join her, but he wasn't sure if that was his own reaction or – something inside him left from Zack's memories. “We wanted to talk about _tomorrow._ You're still doing the dilly-dally-shilly-shally thing, Cloud.” She giggled. 

 

“I am? Is there some new threat?” He tensed immediately, relaxing when she continued to laugh. 

 

“Well, if there is, it's only to you personally, and it's not a big one. But you _could_ look at it that way, if you really wanted to.” She giggled some more, and he rolled his eyes. 

 

“Aeris, stop teasing him,” Zack replied with fondness. “You're partly right, you know. The feelings you have for Aeris are – were – whatever – they were mine. Are mine.” Cloud heard a warm fondness in his tone that he could relate to. If Zack was right, it was the same one. The exact same feeling. 

 

“And?” He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do about it. 

 

“You have your own feelings,” Aeris replied. Cloud was pretty sure that Zack had let her explain this part. “Listen to them.” 

 

“Um, alright.” He snorted, wondering what in the world she meant by that. 

 

He heard the two of them whispering to each other, Aeris giggling again as their voices faded away. Just before they faded completely, Aeris said one more thing directly to him. “Cloud? Thanks. You did a great job today.” And then, they were gone. 

 

Cloud slept the rest of the night in a deep, dreamless sleep. When he awoke, he pondered the message, and went up to the bar to get some food. When he stepped into the building, he grinned widely. Tifa was there serving people again. He just paused in the doorway, watching for a long moment.    
_Ohhhhh._   
He thought he understood now. 

 

“Hey, Tifa. You got somethin' for me to eat?” He grinned and stepped toward the bar, settling himself down on a stool. 

 

“Sure, Cloud, comin' right up!” She smiled back at him, her eyes shining. 


End file.
